Abstract The Administrative Core (AC) of New Hampshire INBRE (NH-INBRE) plays a major role in operation of the NH-INBRE network and is responsible for implementation of all aspects of the NH- INBRE program. It provides administrative leadership and budgetary oversight for the network. The AC also provides key interfaces with NIH Program, NH-INBRE advisory and evaluative bodies: a network Steering Committee (SC), External Advisory Committee (EAC) and nationally-acknowledged, INBRE-expert evaluators, as a site visit team from the AAAS (American Association for the Advancement of Science). Of the advisory groups none is more important than the SC, composed of two faculty/leadership members per Partner and INBRE leadership. The SC has demonstrated a maturity of the NH-INBRE Partners in their ability to inform central leadership about programs of INBRE that work well for their school and are more engaged in defining and co-leading efforts for opportunities for INBRE collaboration. The AC is closely counseled by an External Advisory Committee, which provides input on topics and issues brought to its attention, and also evaluates the research progress of all Research, Pilot Projects and other research programs supported by NH-INBRE. The AC is responsible for advancing the NH-INBRE goals of providing research opportunities for students at Partner schools and enhancing the science culture on Partner campuses. It does this through multiple mechanisms. The AC oversees the Developmental Research Projects Program, (DRPP). The DRPP provides research grants to faculty at Partner schools following review of their proposed projects and selection of those that combine the best science with a strong environment for training student researchers. The AC also oversees the Research and Training Core, which offers workshops in advanced techniques, supports the summer student research programs, nursing research program, and the mentoring program, which links faculty mentors from the Lead institutions with faculty holding NH-INBRE research grants at the Partners. To ensure effectiveness and enhance improvements, through the AC, NH-INBRE supports a rigorous internal evaluation program that defines metrics for each NH-INBRE goal and all planned activities. The evaluation team develops tools so that it can periodically perform formative and summative evaluations of movement towards attaining NH-INBRE goals and the effectiveness of all its programs.